Slytherin Secrets
by VoteHarrySaxon
Summary: When Harry Potter is sorted into Slytherin, his whole life flips upside down. Now, Draco Malfoy must help him to piece it back together. But Draco has problems of his own. AU Draco X Harry, Severus X Lily, Severitus
1. July 31, 1980

Lily stares at the baby in front of her, horrified. She'd been terrified this would happen, terrified that her baby would somehow end up looking like Severus. And Merlin, did he ever look like Severus. Except for one thing, his eyes. He had green eyes, just like she did.

"Poor baby," Molly Weasley, one of the women Lily had met at a parenting class, and whom she had quickly become close friends with, whispers. She's staring at the baby, her gaze intense, before sighing. "Well? What are you waiting for? James will be here soon..." Molly trails off after seeing the look in Lily's eyes. "Lily, you must. You have to. It would break James' heart if he found out." She says, squeezing her friends hand.

"I _can't. _Molly, he'd grow up-

"In a safe home." Molly interrupts. She smiles weakly. "Severus' house is swarming with Death Eaters. But yours? Nestled in Godric's Hollow, with two very powerful aurors as parents, he'll be safe." She squeezes Lily's hand again. "It hurts, I know, but you must do what's best for Harry. Not for you." Lily nods.

"I know." She says, biting back tears. Baby Harry fusses in her arms, and she looks down at him. Baby Harry. A mistake. A baby that was never meant to be. Her son. Lily sighs, and leans her head back. "Wait outside, Molly. I'll call you back in when it's over." She says. Molly beams, and squeezes her hand once again.

"You'll do fine, dear." Molly says. She grabs her bag, and hurries out of the room.

_'For someone who's just had a baby, she moves fast.' _Lily thinks, the tiniest smirk appearing on her face. She quickly shakes it off.

Lily reaches for the table next to her, and grabs her wand. After locking the door, she points it at the infant.

"Praesent id dissimulat," She whispers. A silver glow immeaditely surrounds the baby, and he lifts out of her arms. She takes a deep breath, and imagines James. "ut vultus amo a Potter." She takes another deep breath. Golden specks appear among the silver, signaling that the spell is nearly complete. "Non exuerent..," Lily bites her lip, thinking of one of the most important, but certain, events in his life. "Until he is sorted into Gryffindor." She finishes. The light around him suddenly turns gold.

The light wraps around him, tighter and tighter until it's a perfect outline. Harry starts to wail, and a tear rolls down Lily's cheek. She can only imagine the pain the newborn's in. Suddenly, the light seems to be absorbed into Harry.

Lily sighs, and wipes her eyes. Instead of looking like a little Severus Snape, he looks like a little James Potter.

From the One-Way window, Severus Snape stares, tears flowing freely. Molly can only watch in horror, and in sympathy. As soon as she stretches her arm to put a hand on his shoulder, he bolts, dropping a golden ring.

_'A Snape family heirloom,' _Molly thinks, picking it up and wiping it off on her robes. She holds it out, wondering wether she should tell Lily he was here, or not. Finally, she decides on not telling her, and drops the ring in her pocket, sighing. She'll have Bill bring it back to him this year.

She leans against the wall, and closes her eyes.

_'Oh, Lily. What am I going to do with you?' _She thinks, and sighs.

She knows what she has to do. She has to stay loyal, and trust worthy. Lily's going to need a shoulder to cry on for a while.

* * *

**_So, here's the first chapter of the rewritten version of Slytherin Secrets! I'm so excited! I hope you guys all like this one, too. And again, I'm so sorry for rewriting it, but I had to. _**

**_Thanks for reading, guys. Have a cookie. *Hands cookie*_**

**_ ~VoteHarrySaxon_**


	2. Like Father Like Son

"Now boys, don't get into too much trouble. Can't s have a stain on Gryffindor house, can we?" James asks, smiling. "And don't forget to get your map from Sirius when you get there."

"Map? What map? First years don't get maps." Lily says, looking up from Harry's trunk. She'd been inspecting it for the last two minutes, and already had a large pile of puking patils, decoy detonators, extendable ears and fever fudge.

"Uncle Remus made a map for me. Since it's the full moon, Uncle Sirius is giving it to me." Harry says, wincing at the pile beside his mother. It'd taken him three months to stock up all of that.

"James, it's not by any chance a certain magical map? The one you used to stalk me with?" Lily asks. James face turns redder than Ron's hair, and Molly covers her mouth to keep from laughing.

"N-no. We destroyed that years ago." James mumbles, and looks at his feet. Lily smiles, and pecks him on the cheek.

"Shame. Harry could've used it on the Slytherins." Ron mumbles dejectedly. Molly quickly glances at Lily, before squeezing her son's shoulder.

"Off with you now, onto the train. You don't want to be late, do you?" She asks, gently pushing him towards the train. Ron glares back at her, before grabbing his stuff and pushing it towards the train. Harry scoops up a handfull of fever fudge, an extendable ear, and two puking patils when Lily isn't looking, and quickly follows the red head.

"I don't understand why they changed the starting years." Lily says, frowning at the significantly smaller pile of jokes beneath her. She looks at James.

"Like father like son." James says, grinning. Lily nods, and looks down at the pile, her heart suddenly in pieces.

"Students were sorted too young. Often, their personalities changed.." Molly says, bending down to help the other woman. "Of course, we never had problems. Oh no, everyone in Gryffindor _was _Gryffindor. Ever Slytherin was Slytherin, every Ravenclaw was Ravenclaw, and even the poor little Hufflepuffs never changed." She clicks her tongue. "They think 13 year olds are better to sort. I'll tell you what I think, I think people are just getting too touchy nowadays. They all get too upset when their kids aren't sorted into the houses they were in."

"We won't have to be, will we Lils?" James smiles, and hugs his wife. A tiny pile of puking patils falls out of Lily's hand. "Harry's Gryffindor, through and through." James says with a tone of finality. Lily winces.

"He certainly is very brave..." Molly says, looking at Lily, who's taking a tad too much time picking up the fallen puking patils. "Don't get your hopes up, James, we never know where the kids will go."

"I do. I know Harry will be in Gryffindor. Every Potter's been in Gryffindor!" James says, grinning again.

A image of Severus flashes across Lily's mind, and she shakes her head.

_'He __is __a Potter. I made sure of that.' _She thinks, unaware of Molly's worried gaze.

"We better be going. I left Ginny alone at home, and I'm terrified to think what she's done." Molly says. Next to her, Arthur shivers.

"Last time, the whole kitchen was pink." He says. James snorts.

"The twins did that. Ginny crashed through the window." Molly says, as if it was an every day thing. With them, it probably is.

"Whoever did it, it was still a nightmare." Arthur says, waving dismissively. The train whistles sharply, and a flash of blonde runs past them, stepping on a forgotten fever fudge. He curses as he steps onto the train, and James grins.

"Mini Malfoy. Got what he deserves, I bet." James says. Lily glares at him.

"For Merlin's sake, James, he's thirteen!" She says sharply, and pinches his arm. James scowls, and rubs the spot where she pinched him. "Besides, him and Lucius might be complete opposites."

"Like father like son.." James mumbles, still rubbing his arm. This time, Lily just elbows him.

"Well, we'll see you Wednesday." Molly says, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. Lily nods, and hugs her. "Everything will be alright." Molly says, quiet enough that only Lily can hear her. The other woman nods.

."See you Wednesday." Lily says, forcing a smile. Taking it as Lily being sad Harry's gone, James wraps his arms around her.

"Bring Ginny, too. I miss the little devil." He says.

"Speaking of Ginny, we have to go. Now. And make sure she hasn't blown anything up." Molly says. She grabs her husband's wrist, and, with a wave to the other couple, leads him through the crowd toward the exit.

"That was sudden." James says. Lily rolls her eyes.

* * *

_**Here you go! Chapter two of the rewritten version of Slytherin Secrets. I want to thank you all for reading this version and giving the story a second chance. And I would especially like to thank everyone who's followed or favorited. It really made my day seeing how many of you enjoy the story.**_

_**Please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing.**_

_**~VoteHarrySaxon**_


	3. Lily's Letter

**_Please, please, please read the bottom of this page! It would help alot._**

* * *

Severus stares at the ceiling, and sighs.

Every year, it's been the same. He'll be laughed at for his looks, he'll be named 'worst professor of the year' by the students, he'll receive a few howlers from parents wanting to know why he's being so harsh, then he'll receive a few letters from a worried "friend," who was really just a very curious Sirius Black, wanting to know why he's getting howlers so often. He's gotten used to this. It's just a way of life.

But this year, it's different. This year, he's got a job to do.

Ever since that fateful July night, Severus has been mourning for what could have been. He could have been the one teaching baby Harry to walk, to talk, to fly. Instead, _James Potter_ got to. He got to raise the boy, and have Lily.

That's why this year is so important. This is his chance to get Harry back. This is his chance to convince Lily he _does _deserve a second chance.

Severus sighs, deeper this time, and pushes himself out of bed. The sun hasn't even come up, and he's already been called into the headmaster's office. He groggily makes his way towards his wardrobe, trying not to trip over various books and shoes.

"You _could _just pick up you know." The portrait of his mother says, sniffing disdainfully. Snape scowls. As much as he loves the old hag, she is _extremely _annoying.

"I _could_ just burn your painting." Snape says, laying his robes on his bed. The painting rolls her eyes, and sighs.

"Oh, Severus. Did I not hug you enough?" She sighs. She watches him lay out his robes, interrupting him every few minutes to tell him what goes good together and what doesn't. Finally, a ten minutes late Severus decides to just stick with his usual black robes. This causes his mother to scowl, and shake her head. "I don't understand you."

"Good." Snape says. He grabs his wand from the nightstand, and sticks it in his sleeve. "I'll be back after dinner." He says. He grabs a key off of the nightstand and sweeps out of the room. The door automatically locks behind him.

"That man is too much like his father." The painting says, shaking her head.

* * *

Over the summer, the headmaster's office has not changed a bit. It's still rather cluttered, and it's still very cozy. Well, to everyone but Snape, that is.

He spent too many days in here with the paintings covered up, and a silencio charm cast. He shivers just thinking about it.

"Black Licorice." Snape mutters. The statue moves aside, and Snape beings the treck up the stairs. He never understood why the door didn't just open up to a hallway, but he supposes if you were a student and got in trouble, the stairs may be a bit more intimidating. He knocks on Albus' door.

"Severus! Glad you could join us." Dumbledore says, swinging the door open. He's wearing a madman's grin, the same one he wears whenever someone he particularly likes is in his office. Snape forces back a scowl.

"Yes, well, one can hardly sleep over the incessant screeching of an owl with a letter." Snape says. He sits in one of the uncomfortable chairs, hoping he won't fall asleep. He hasn't gotten too much sleep lately, probably because of Harry. "What is it you need?"

"Need? I need a lot of things, but none from you." Dumbledore gives him that grin again, before opening one of the drawers in his desk. "No, I received a letter. The sender wants me to tell you something…" Dumbledore says, rummaging around in the drawer.

"Who sent it?" Severus asks. He already has an idea who sent it, but he doesn't want to jump to conclusions and seem stupid. It's already happened once today with his robes.

"Lily Potter." Dumbledore mutters absently, absorbed in his work. Snape pales. "Where did I put it?" He closes the drawer, and opens another. Severus impatiently taps an envelope on the desk. Dumbledore looks at the envelope, and grins. He shuts the drawer.

"Is it important? I've got a classroom to arrange." He says, barely avoiding stumbling over his words. His stomach is in knots.

"I'm afraid so." Dumbledore says, unfolding the letter. He clears his throat, and begins to read:

'_Dear Severus and Professor Dumbledore, _(Here, Dumbledore chuckles. "She still hasn't gotten out of the habit.)

_As I'm sure you already know, my son, Harry, will be starting school this year. We're all terribly excited, and a bit anxious, and horribly terrified to think of what he'll do. I know he'll get into trouble. _("What's the point of this?" "Hush, Severus.") _But that's not why I'm writing you. _

_Please, Severus, don't get mad. But I know you remember the night before my wedding _("Severus! You animal!")_. You and I both thought nothing would come of it. But we were wrong.,_

_Severus, Harry is your son. When he was born, I cast the specere charm. The event I chose is the Sorting Ceremony._

_If Harry isn't sorted into Gryffindor, then the spell will break. But he's so very brave, so there's not much of a chance of that. _(Severus scowls.) _But just in case he isn't, I wanted to tell you._

_If the spell breaks, then you have my permission to tell Harry who his father really is. If it doesn't, then under no circumstances are you to ever so much as think about telling him. I __**will**_ _hex you._

_Sincerely, _

_Lily Potter._

"Well, Severus, I can't say I'm surprised." Dumbledore says, setting the letter down. He's got an incredibly smug look on his face, one Severus would like to hit off. "I can't offer you much advice, all-

"I don't want advice." Severus says, glaring at the headmaster defiantly. Dumbledore nods.

"Then good luck, Severus. You're dismissed."

* * *

_**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3. Once again, thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites or follows. Everytime I see all the people who's favorited or followed, I can't help but smile.**_

_**Also, I've got a new fanfic. Don't worry, it doesn't mean I'll stop writing this one. The story is called: 'The New Potions Professor.' It's a Drarry fic, too. So, if you want, please read!**_

_**Link to 'The New Potions Professor: s/10498855/1/The-New-Potions-Professor-Book-One-DRARRY**_

_**Summary: **_**_Draco Malfoy is the new Potions Master at Hogwarts, he's made it out of Malfoy Manor, he no longer has to worry about his father, and Scorpius is with him. Everything in his life is great, right? Wrong. In fact, things are so awful, he has to resort to talking to Harry Potter. Eventual Harry X Draco (Drarry._**


	4. Meeting a Snake and An Eagle

_**Slytherin Secrets**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**_Meeting a Snake and An Eagle_**

**_~Enjoy!_**

* * *

Harry stares at the doors in front of him, and gulps.

The castle doesn't look as welcoming as his parents said. In fact, it looks terrifying. And the heavy wooden doors, the kind you might find in a very old dungeon, dark stone, dark windows and height of the place really doesn't help.

"It's so pretty," The brown, bushy haired girl behind Harry says. Harry nearly jumps ourof his skin. He'd been so caught up in the castle, he'd forgotten about the other first years. "Just like the book said." She says, breathless. Harry hears a snort from the other side of him.

"More like dingy." The blonde, the same one who snorted, says.

"Yeah...too grey." Harry says, still staring at the blonde. The blonde turns toward him, and raises an eyebrow.

"Grey? I didn't notice. I was talking about that awful ivy. If _my _house elves let the ivy grow so wild at the manor mother would murder them." The blonde says, nodding toward the ivy. Harry nods, almost automatically.

"Mum hates the stuff. She keeps trying to kill it every year. It always comes back though, always." Harry says, stumbling over his words. Draco smirks.

"Draco Malfoy." The blonde says, sticking his hand out.

"Harry Potter." Harry says, shaking Draco's hand, his heart pounding. He doesn't know why though, it's never done this with anybody else. Maybe he's just worried about the Sorting Ceremony.

Draco drops his hand, and turns toward the castle again. "I came here once, as a kid. My father's on the board, you know."

"Me, too. But I've only been on the inside." Harry says, adding the last part much too quickly. He mentally kicks himself. "My godfathers work here."

"Really? And what do they do?" Draco asks, a smidge of interest in his voice. Harry takes that as a good sign, and decides to answer.

"They're the Defense Against The Dark Arts teachers. Professor Lupin and Black." Harry says. Draco turns toward him, eyebrow raised again.

"Sirius Black? He's your godfather?" Draco asks, turning toward Harry again. Harry nods, suddenly excited to see the guy.

"Yup. Well, one of them. You're forgetting about Re- Professor Lupin." Harry says. He's really very proud of them, but he doesn't know why. Remus is a bit too moody sometimes, and Sirius is never...well...serious. Except those rare occasions when Harry's in trouble and needs someone to help him out.

"I've only met Sirius in passing, but I can tell he's definitely childish. Mother says he's always been that way. She grew up with him." Draco says. Harry stares at him with a blank face. On the inside, however, Harry was fighting back anger, and a bit of laughter. "They're cousins."

"Oh." Harry says, rather dumbly. He mentally kicks himself. Then he mentally kicks Draco for being such an ass about Sirius.

"You know, he was the first in the Black family to ever be sorted into a house other than Slytherin. Mother says it was very embarrassing." Draco sighs. "I can't imagine what it would be like to not be sorted into Slytherin."

"You _want_ to be in Slytherin?" Harry asks. Draco nods.

"Of course. It's the only acceptable house there is." He says. Harry shakes his head.

"What about Gryffindor? Gryffindor's okay!" Harry says. The girl next to him gives him a very worried glance.

"I suppose so." Draco says, his tone bored once again.

Harry feels like screaming, or ripping his hair out. Not because of Draco talking about Sirius, or insulting the other houses, but because Harry couldn't keep his attention. The boy was bored!

_"I'm not that boring, am I?"_ Harry thinks, biting his lip. He suddenly turns toward the girl next to him, the same brown, bushy haired girl who gave him the worried glance and sat next to him on the train.

"Am I boring? Was I boring on the train?" He asks. The girls eyes widen in surprise, and she quickly shakes her head.

"No! The chocolate frog cards were rather fascinating, and Quidditch doesn't seem too bad." She says quickly, trying to reassure the boy. He looks rather crazed in her eyes.

"Thats it? That's all that was interesting?" Harry asks. The girl quickly shakes her head. Harry sighs. "Thanks...erm...I never got your name."

"Oh. Hermione Grainger." She says, and smiles. "I never got yours either."

"Harry Potter." He says. He tries to return the smile, but it probably looks like a grimace.

"Thanks for answering my questions on the train ride. My parents didn't have enough money with them for me to get all the books explaining this stuff." Hermione says, and sighs. A dreamy look appears on her face. "I could have stayed in that store forever."

"Then you'll love the library here. My godfather, Remus, says it's like a maze." Harry says. Hermione's smile widens.

"Oh, I know! I've read all about it in Hogwarts: A History. The Great Hall, too. It all sounds so..so.."

"Magical?" Harry pipes in, grinning. Hermione nods. "Well, we are wizards you know." He says. Hermione nudges his arm.

"Look, the doors are opening." She says. Harry looks toward Draco, who is still standing as straight as a board. Except now, he looks tense, afraid. "What do you think you'll be?" Hermione asks. Harry shrugs.

"I know one thing though. You'll be a Ravenclaw." Harry says.

Hermione grins, and turns toward the doors.

* * *

_**I am so sorry it took so long to update! My laptop finally died. For good.**_

_**R.I.P. Laptop 7/8/14 **_

_**So, I had to post this chapter with a tablet. And it was not fun. Especially since auto correct kept turning 'Remus' into 'Fetus.' **_

_**Anyway, here's chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it. Please, please, please, leave a review. It'd mean the world to me.**_


	5. The Sorting Hat Ceremony

"Potter, Harry." A taut, stern looking woman calls. Harry looks up from the floor, fear etched upon his face. It doesn't help that the first years around him start to scoot away. "Potter, Harry!" She calls again, louder this time. Harry gulps, and begins the treck toward the stool. The woman motions for him to hurry.

"Don't be worried, Mr. Potter." She says, forcing a smile. Harry nods, and settles himself down onto the stool. He gulps again. He can see everyone staring at him, eyes wide. The Grffindors looked confident, the Hufflepuffs look hopeful, the Ravenclaws have their heads together, calculating the possibility of Harry being in their house, and the Slytherins...they just look bored.

'Of course,' Harry thinks. 'Dad said Slytherins are like that.' He looks away from the Slytherins, and at the teachers. Well, the teachers he can see out of the corner of his eye. The teacher at the farthest end of the table, with greasy black hair, is fighting back a smile, his eyes a bit watery. 'Maybe he's drunk,' Harry thinks, frowning.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouts. Boos erupt from around the room, barely penetrated by the clapping of the Slytherins, who don't look so dull now. In fact, they look rather...welcoming.

But Harry could care less. The school could erupt in flames, and he could care less. His world is spinning, faster and faster, the greens and reds and browns mixing together. Suddenly, he's tipping back, his world going dark.

* * *

Harry awoke days later, in the most comfortable bed he's ever been in. It was like laying on a cloud. Surrounded by kittens. Really, really soft kittens.

Harry sighs, and stretches.

"You're awake?" A familiar voice asks. Harry nods, still stretching. "Finally! I've been waiting all weekend."

"Why?" Harry asks. If he hadn't been so groggy from sleep, he would have gotten up and looked around. He'd realize that he's not at home, in his red room, but buried in soft green robes and blankets. He'd realize his hair isn't messy anymore, that his nose is sharper, more prominent. He'd realize he'd gotten paler, and suddenly had high cheekbones. He'd realize he looks like a proper Slytherin.

"Merlin, you don't remember?" The voice asks. Harry shakes his head, and turns to look at the voice.

Standing only 7 feet away from him, is Draco Malfoy. He's outlined in a bright white light, making him look almost angelic. His hair is even more perfect than it was on the train. His eyes aren't filled with ice, now. They're filled with concern.

Draco sighs, and pushes himself out of his chair. When he stretches, Harry can't help but notice how amazing he looks.

Harry also can't help but notice he's in the same room as Draco Malfoy. Which would have been fine, if the room wasn't drowning in green.

"Where are we?" Harry asks, suddenly sitting up. Draco raises an eyebrow.

"Our dorm." Draco says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you're in Slytherin. " Harry says. Draco nods.

"So are you." Draco says. Harry's eyes widen, and he flops back on the bed.

"No." Harry says, his voice barely above a whisper. "No!" He yells this time. Draco winces.

"It's not that bad, Harry. Wait until you get the real news."

"Real news?" Harry asks. Draco nods. "What real news?"

"Dunno. I'm supposed to take you to see Profess-

"Lets go." Harry interrupts. He gives Draco a steely look, trying to avoid any further arguments. Draco stares back at him for a good minute, before sighing.

"Fine. Lets go."

**_. _**

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long to up update! My laptop crashed and all I have now is my phone. Bleh._**

**_ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!_**


End file.
